


Come Morning

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort, Hesitantion, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ogres, One-Sided Attraction, Serious, Size Difference, Tension, emotional tension, resolved tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Bloodshed worries what Thornstriker will say the day after the Tribute Festival





	Come Morning

Bloodshed hadn’t been able to sleep all night. To think an ogre like him, a giant even among his kind, was nervous about having a young woman living with him in his home. A human woman, petite and nearly four feet shorter than him. He had no right or reason to be nervous. He was the one who had chosen her as tribute, had brought her here in the first place.

But he was. Primus, he had been watching her for so long… He could no longer stay away. So for nearly half a year, he had been preparing everything. Setting up a room for her, getting furniture and blankets and books, trying to get his hands on human clothes… All so that when he brought her here, she would have been comfortable.

Though he definitely should have thought this through more. While she didn’t resist him when he took her, but when she woke up, no doubt she would be afraid. After all, he was a hulking ogre, a species known for their strength and rage. Anyone, human or monster, would have been terrified. A little woman like Thornstriker was no exception.

It was currently morning and he was tending to breakfast. Thornstriker had yet to come out of her room and he was too anxious to go inside. If she was still sleeping, he didn’t want to wake her. And if she was avoiding him, then he didn’t want to frighten her further. It was probably a mistake, taking her as tribute, but… He just couldn’t leave her be anymore. She was getting older and prettier by the day. If he hadn’t have claimed her, someone else would have. And they probably would have treated her like trash too. He had to protect her. He didn’t want her to be hurt…

Primus, just how pathetic was he? He wanted to pretend he did it for noble reasons, but it was just his selfishness in the end.

His eyes fell to the fire. She had been… so small. He had never been so close to her until yesterday. And in his arms, she felt like a child. A very thin and petite child… And she hadn’t acted afraid of his touch when he brought her here. She was nervous, of course, but she didn’t cry or scream like he had feared.

That didn’t mean things couldn’t change. Maybe she would get the wrong idea. Maybe she would start to think he brought her to eat her or turn into some kind of slave. If she ever came out of the room, he would have to talk to her. Just let her know that she was going to be safe here and he would do anything to hurt her. Even if she didn’t believe him, at least he would have been to tell her.

Now how he was going to say it was going to be the tricky part. He didn’t want to make it seem like he was being insincere or come off as creepy or whatever… Damn it, he should have thought this through more. It was way too late now, but still… Maybe he should have shown himself to her sooner. Become friends before he took her as tribute. Just something other than seemingly plucking her out of a crowd of people from a village she wasn’t even from…

A small creak suddenly caught his attention, causing him to jerk up. His eyes widened when he saw the door to Thornstriker’s room slowly open, the petite woman peeking her head out to look at him. She seemed a little frightened and all he could do was make himself seem as small and harmless as possible. If she could ever believe an ogre could be harmless.

“G-Good morning,” she said softly, shuffling out of the room.

“… Morning.” All right, off to a decent start. He was keeping his voice soft and his face neutral. She didn’t seem ready to bolt back into her room either. “… You hungry?”

“Y-Yes… Thank you.”

The little human slowly made her way over to the fire, moving to sit on the log across from him. Not too close, but not that far either. He wanted to take it as a good sign, but he could never be sure with humans. Not even one he had supposedly been watching over for nearly two years. After all, he had never seen her interact with an ogre before.

They sat in silence for a few moments as he roasted the meat. He wasn’t sure what else to say and he kept looking over at her. She had her hands down in her lap with her head hung. He bit his lip, wondering if there was something he should do. Since he couldn’t see her face, he had no idea how she was feeling. And he was too afraid to ask.

He turned back to the meat. He had to think of something though. This tense silence was going to kill him if he didn’t say anything.

“U-Um…”

Bloodshed blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. He looked up, surprised to see Thornstriker looking back at him. No fear, but definite hesitation.

“Th-Thank you… The room is… very nice.”

“… You’re welcome.”

Awkward silence fell over them again. Bloodshed felt his throat close up as he tried to think of what to say. He couldn’t even move his body, his eyes periodically glancing up at the young woman. Primus, she was just so beautiful… And she was here. Most or less against her will, as the traditions regarding the Tribute Festival dictated.

He didn’t want her to feel trapped or restricted though. He didn’t bring her here to be some sort of pet or slave… He just wanted to be with her. Before someone else could hurt her or… even married her. She was already of age. In some villages, she probably should have been married off by now.

“M-Mister Bloodshed?”

He looked up, to see her holding her hands to her chest. He was surprised to see her looking directly at him, but he remained quiet.

“M-May I… ask you something?”

“… Yeah.”

“How… How long…?”

“Huh?”

“I-I asked yesterday, but… How long have you been… planning this?”

Bloodshed swallowed. Primus, how was he even supposed to answer that without seeming like a complete freak?! Seriously, she probably thought he was disgusting or something… But as she continued to stare at him, he felt himself shrink with his face growing hotter. She wasn’t even looking at him with disgust. She just stared and yet, he felt like he was going to cave him on himself.

Swallowing, he straightened up in seat (and didn’t look her in the eye). “For… For about… Six months.”

“… And you’ve watched me longer than that?”

“… Yes,” he said, his voice coming out softer than someone his size should have been capable of.

Another silence fell over them, though this one felt heavier to Bloodshed. He couldn’t dare look her in the eyes, afraid she would look at him with terror and disgust. Damn it, he wished he wasn’t such a coward. If he had actually had the spine to talk to her before all of this, maybe this situation wouldn’t have been so awkward.

But he had been afraid. Afraid of a petite human woman who probably couldn’t hurt him if she tried, afraid that she would scream and run even though he had seen her interact with plenty of other monsters without fear. Damn it, why didn’t he just say something before all of this-?!

“U-Um, th-the meat-!”

Snapping out of his thoughts, he saw that the meat was starting to burn on one side. He quickly took the meat away from the fire and cut her a piece. He made sure it was small, not wanting her to give too much. Once he set it and a fork onto a plate, he handed it to her. He thought that she had gave him a quiet “thank you” but he couldn’t have been sure.

Once again, the room was quiet with the exception of the two of them eating. Though he found it hard to enjoy his breakfast as he waited for her to speak again. Shit, there had to be something be something he could say to make this seem better than it was actually sounding… But he was just at a complete lost. Hell, he was even starting to regret his decision a little.

“… Am I a… trophy?” she asked softly, forcing him to glance up at her. “Or… Or a-?”

“N-Neither!” he choked out, putting down his plate to start coughing hard. Fuck, fuck, fuck! He should have known she was going to ask that eventually…

“Th-Then why did you-?”

“I-I just-!” He had to stop to collect himself, calming down his coughs as he tried to think of what to say. Primus, just the thought of doing something like that to Thornstriker made him nauseous. “I just… I wanted to protect you… I wanted to be… with you. I-I’m sorry, really, this whole thing is just me being selfish, b-but I’m not going to hurt you. I-You don’t have any reason to trust me, I know that, but… I just want you to know… I don’t want to hurt you.”

Thornstriker bit her bottom lip and looked back down at her plate of food. Well… At least he seemed to acknowledge how out of the blue this was. And he confirmed he wasn’t going to hurt her. For now. He could change his mind at any moment, but…  
  
She looked back to her bedroom. She wanted to think that she could trust him. He hadn’t hurt her last night, neither when he first took or when he brought her to his burrow. Judging by the detail put into her room, it seemed a bit much if he was just trying to trick her into earning her trust. Why would he spend so much time working on a fully furnished room if he was just going to hurt her?

“You… swear on your life?”

“What-?”

“Y-You swear on your life y-you won’t hurt me?”

He was stunned she was giving him a chance, but he would gladly take it if it meant that she wouldn’t be afraid of him and was willing to trust him if he showed she could.

“I swear on my life and my pride as an ogre. I won’t hurt you. I swear it.”

Thornstriker slowly nodded, her head turning back to her food. She didn’t know much about ogre culture, but she was aware that honor meant a lot to them. Unless this ogre had no pride, it wouldn’t mean much to him… But she doubted he was would say something like that so seriously if he was bluffing.

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to look up at him. “All right… I… I’ll trust you,” she said, giving him a small, hesitant smile.

She wasn’t expecting him to turn away so quickly, nor was she expecting to see his cheeks darken a shade. He coughed, but didn’t say anything more. For a moment, she thought she might have just seen things, but when she realized he was stubbornly refusing to look at her, her smile grew a little as she went back to eating.

Maybe she would be all right. Last night, he had been gentle when bringing her here. Even when he said he was taking her as tribute, he hadn’t been violent. He hadn’t just yanked her up and carried her off. He even gave her time to right to her family…

This would just take some getting used to. But she could trust this monster, this ogre named Bloodshed. She was sure of it.


End file.
